This Is Happening
by SoISayPlease
Summary: It's unbelievable. A history class sitting behind Kurt couldn't get any worse, right? Wrong. A strange phenomenon has zombies roaming the earth, and Kurt and Dave must help each other to fight off the oncoming attack. Zombie!fic
1. Lights Out

_History… it's the one class we have together, and I'm lucky enough to be sitting behind him. I just get to stare at the back of his head all class… Or maybe I could just tilt my head down just a little bit. Make it look like I'm falling asleep… Wow. Kurt always wears those dress pants, which just make his ass look so… Oh my god. Don't think dirty thoughts! Don't think dirty thoughts! Fuck. Being hard in class is just not something I am comfortable with. I just have to pull in closer to my desk, no one will see. _

SCREECH

_Fuck! The chair __**would**__ make the loudest sound in the universe. Shit everyone's looking at me. __**Kurt**__ is looking at me. Why is he laughing? Just… act natural. _

"David!" yelled Mr. Gooding. "Perhaps you could tell me how the Mayan's believed sacrifice would benefit their people?"

_Well, that's easy. Sacrifice to the God's… room for new life… fertility, blah, blah, blah._

"Well, to start-" Dave began. He would have continued, but felt the need to stop after the lights went out. Mr. Gooding opened the classroom door, and Dave could see the lights in the halls were out, too.

"Children, stay here. I'm gonna go ask Figgins' what's up," Gooding mumbled. He walked out of the room. Suddenly everyone was whispering to each other. The girls would turn to each other and makes jokes about how they're gonna die. Frank, one of the football player's would encourage their predictions, making them scream.

_Oh, please. Like they legitimately believe any of that crap. _

Kurt turned around. "Pretty weird, huh?" he said. It was apparent that he had no one else to talk to. At least now he trusted Dave enough to make small talk with him.

"Yeah… Someone's gonna die," Dave chuckled.

_Fuck-ing-hell. Why did I say that? I was just saying how… Fuck. Wait, he's talking back._

"Well let's hope it isn't me," Kurt said. "I'm having a Julie Andrew's movie marathon with Blaine tonight and I will not be missing it."

_ Julie Andrews… she's that… old chick? Probably someone only Kurt has ever heard of, no doubt._

"Um, nice," Dave said. Kurt turned around and started to read his history textbook.

_Shit. Did I offend him? Damn it! _

Twenty minutes had gone by and Gooding had still not returned. The class was supposed to be over by now, but the bell didn't ring. It was dark. No one left.

"Ok, this is shitty. I'm peacin' out," Ben said. He got up and headed for the door.

"Ben, don't you think we should just… you know… stay?" his girlfriend, Megan, said.

"Babe, nothing's happening. I'm gonna go home if I don't do squat here." He left, leaving Megan behind.

Another ten minutes went by. Dave would have left, but it just seemed so dark in the hallways, to the point where you nearly couldn't see. Suddenly, a man leaned into the classroom, staying by the doorway. He held a flashlight facing the children. His arrival made everyone jump, it was seriously freaky. It seemed to be a police officer.

He whispered, "Ok… I'm gonna need you all to be as quiet as you can, and come with- AHH!" The man was brought to the ground by another figure. He was screaming, and sound of tearing flesh and ripping organs filled the room. The girls screamed, and everyone jumped out of their desks and ran out of the classroom. The emergency lights lit up, and suddenly the hallways were filled with scurrying teenagers, screaming and begging to get out of there. Corpse-like figures attacked and jumped people one at a time. Dave couldn't believe what was happening. He ran, and tripped over a body on the floor. It was Kurt. Was he hurt? Does he look ok? Dave couldn't tell. He lifted him up and carried him. As he ran for the exit he saw spatters of blood amongst the chaos of kids running about. He found the body of Ben, mutilated. Dave felt sick to his stomach, but he couldn't stop. He had to get out of there, and the pressure just made Kurt feel heavier.

He finally got outside, and made it to the parking lot. Dave could see car after car leaving. Some were being beaten at by the figures. Some students were using whatever they could find as weapons against the beings: shovels, baseball bats, hockey sticks. He got to his jeep. Dave put Kurt in the passenger seat, and quickly got into the driver's side. A lineup of cars built up in the parking lot. Creatures and people were just running rabid everywhere. Dave couldn't wait. He drove across the football field, and onto the street. From there he made it to his house, about ten minutes drive away. He parked in the garage and closed it behind him. He looked at Kurt beside him. Again, with the garage door closed, he couldn't really tell if he was ok. He got out of his jeep and grabbed Kurt, carrying him into his house.

"Hello! Hello? Hello!" Dave screamed. It seemed like no one was home. Dave carried Kurt upstairs to his bedroom, and put him on his bed. He examined him, and he seemed fine. He had a slight bruise on the face. Someone must have bumped into him, which made him fall on the floor. Seeing as Kurt would be ok, Dave had other things to worry about. He ran to the kitchen to call his mom. He picked it up, but the line was dead. He panicked. He fell in a couch chair and grabbed his head. He couldn't grasp all of the things that were happening. It couldn't be real. He got a glass of milk from out of the fridge and walked back upstairs. In his room, Kurt was sitting up straight, rubbing his head.

"Whe… where am I?


	2. Seriously

Dave just stood at the door, holding his glass of milk.

"Dave?" Kurt mumbled. "Where are we? Why are you here? Is that for me?" Dave kind of shook out of his daze and sat beside Kurt. Kurt grabbed the glass of milk and took a sip.

"Oh, god." He was rubbing his head. "What happened?" Dave informed Kurt of what happened, during which Kurt looked at him like he was a complete lunatic.

"You've only been out for about forty minutes," Dave said. Kurt put the glass on Dave's dresser.

"Ok, so what you're telling me," Kurt started. "Is that our school was basically run over zombies, I was knocked unconscious but some panicking student, and you brought me… to your… house."

"Yeah," Dave replied. Kurt started to laugh.

"Oh, wow Dave. I knew you were good at math but you're even better at telling stories," Kurt chuckled. He wiped his eyes. Dave didn't think even a pretend story would be **that **funny. Suddenly Kurt looked seriously. "So, seriously, what happened?"

Dave was quite sure what else to say.

"I just told you!"

"Ok, Dave. This isn't funny anymore. Why the hell am I here?" Kurt yelled. Suddenly the window in the room smashed open. Dave and Kurt jumped off the bed instantly and looked. A zombie was crawling towards them, hissing.

"You… you," Kurt stuttered.

"Yes! Now let's go!" Dave grabbed Kurt's arm and led him down the stairs into the garage. They both got inside of his jeep and Dave pushed the garage door opener.

"Dave, come on!" Kurt yelled. Dave kept pushing the button.

"It won't open!" he yelled. Two zombies had then walked into the garage, and more outside were punching through the garage door.

"Shit! Do something!" Kurt yelled. Dave turned on the car and turn around. He put it in reverse, let out a yell and drove, smashing through the garage door, hitting about four zombies. He got onto the street and drove faster than he could imagine.

"Oh my god, what am I gonna do?" Kurt rambled. "What about Mercedes, Finn, Rachel, Carol, my dad… oh shit my dad… and… Blaine!"

"Settle down! We have to figure something out," Dave said.

"Take me to my house. I want to see my dad," Kurt told. Dave felt like there was no point in arguing. He took directions and found himself in front of a house much like his.

"Oh, god," Kurt smacked a hand in front of his mouth, and started to cry. A truck was parked in the driveway, and the windows had been busted out, As well as the windows in the house. Dave stopped his jeep, and Kurt opened the door and ran into his house.

"Kurt, wait!" Dave yelled. He took off his seatbelt and ran after him. Kurt was on his knees in the living room. The carpet was stained red, and on it lay the body of Burt Hummel. Kurt leaned over his body, weeping.

"Kurt… I… I'm so sorry," Dave muttered. He kneeled and put an arm around Kurt, who then instantly turned around and hugged Dave, crying into his shoulder. Dave put his other arm around Kurt and embraced him. He could feel Kurt's tears against his neck, and suddenly Dave's eyes were watering. Kurt pulled away and grabbed Dave's shoulders.

"We have to go get Blaine," he demanded. Dave shook his head.

"What? In Westerville? That's miles away. I think we should stay in Lima," Dave said.

"Finn and Carol's cars aren't here, so there's still a chance that they're ok. Blaine is the next most important person to me and I just need to be sure." Kurt was running around his house, filling a box with food and knives. Dave checked his phone, but there was no service. He imagined Kurt's didn't have any either.

"Look, Kurt, I think-" Dave cut himself off. It didn't seem like Kurt was listening, and Kurt grabbed his own pair of keys. "What? So we're splitting up now?" Dave asked. Kurt stopped and looked at him.

"Oh, you're welcome to join me. But I'm going to Westerville, whether you're there or you're not."

"But…," Dave sighed. He knew it was best neither of them were alone, and he didn't want Kurt to get hurt. "I… I guess we can go to Westerville."

"Good," Kurt blurted out. He was in a mood that was unreadable. It was like anger, and sadness, hiding under a pile of pride and strength. "But we're taking my car." Kurt led Dave to the garage and turned on the lights. They revealed a shiny black SUV, that looked like an awesome muscle car.

"I think it might be a bit more helpful in our situation… as well as this." Kurt grabbed a metal box off of the top of a shelf and opened it, taking out a shotgun. He handed it to Dave, along with the box of materials he gathered before.

"Holy shit!" Dave yelled, not wanting to be holding all of the weapons.

"Put them in the car, I'll grab some more stuff," Kurt said, sweeping the garage for shovels and bats, among other things. "Do you think we might need a chainsaw?" Kurt asked, with the most sincere face. He was still in this mood. Like he didn't care what was what. He was at least going to pretend like he knew how to handle the situation, even if it got them both killed. He put the materials he found in the back, including the chainsaw, and got in the car. Dave sat in the passenger seat beside him. Kurt started the engine and backed out of the garage, smashing through the garage door.

"Did you have to do that?" Dave asked.

"No, but I wanted to," Kurt responded.

The drive to Westerville was quicker than expected. It seemed traffic had not yet built up in that direction, and Kurt was driving at intense speeds. There were few cars that Kurt and Dave passed, and they spotted many zombies along the highway, though none of them would be able to keep up. It was still kind of weird for Dave to take in. No one would ever actually believe that this sort of thing could happen, and to be in this situation with Kurt. That was even more unbelievable.

They pulled up at Dalton. It, like the rest of Westerville, seemed abandoned. There were cars, but only a few, that all had their windows smashed in. Blood stains covered the walkways, and shattered glass covered the grass by the building.

"Kurt… Are you sure you want to?" Dave asked, cautiously. Kurt took in a breath.

"Yes. I just… have to be sure he's…" Kurt stopped. They got out of the vehicle, Kurt grabbing a shovel from the back, Dave getting an axe. He had to admit, he felt pretty badass holding it, and the thought of its purpose… also badass. They were parked right in front of the front doors, and they approached. Dave gripped a door handle.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," Kurt stuttered. Slowly, Dave turned the handle and opened the door. Inside, the main foyer was demolished. Tables were flipped, paintings had fell, and puddles of blood covered certain areas.

"W-where are the bodies?" Kurt asked. Dave shrugged, and they slowly proceeded through the halls, weapons held high. With every door they passed, they cautiously examined the rooms inside. All were a mess, as if hit by a tornado, and all were empty.

"Kurt, this is a waste of time. No one is here," Dave whispered. Kurt ignored him, and checked another classroom. Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass hit their ears. Dave covered Kurt's mouth so that he wouldn't scream, and he held up his axe. He took his hand away from Kurt, and they both headed towards the sound. They followed down the hallway, until they came to a corner. Dave leaned against the wall and pushed Kurt to do the same, and took a peak around the corner. What he saw was horrific; Two zombies tearing away at a corpse, which was wearing a Dalton uniform.

"What is it?" Kurt asked. Dave looked at him and put a finger to his lips, shushing him.

Slowly they started walking away, and then, the unthinkable. Kurt bumped over a flowerpot, the one in the entire school that was still in tact. Dave clenched his eyes, and both stood still after the sound of the smash. All was silent. Slowly, Dave turned around, and saw the zombies standing at the end of the hall. They let out a screech, and at the sound of it Dave and Kurt both ran in the opposite direction. They followed the hallway down, and then took a left following another hallway. The zombies were quick, and were slowly catching up to them. Dave heard a squeak and turned around. Kurt had fallen onto his back. Dave knew what had to be done. He ran back to Kurt, who was blocking the attacking zombie with his shovel. Dave swiped at the attacking zombie with his axe, and it screamed. It fell to the floor, and Dave gave Kurt a smile. Kurt pointed behind Dave and screamed, "LOOK OUT!" Dave turned around and saw a zombie about to take a swipe at him, but coming out of his chest was a silver blade. The zombie groaned, and it and the blade fell to the floor. Dave was in shock. He stood jaw-dropped when he saw who was behind the zombie.

Kurt got off the ground and rushed to hug him, "Blaine! I can't believe you're ok!"


End file.
